FIG. 1 shows a conventional swing-practicing device for golf which comprises a first shaft 10a, a second shaft 11a and a third shaft 12a. The second shaft 11a is pivotally arranged on one end of the first shaft 10a by a screw 13a such that the practicing device is foldable for saving space. The first shaft 10a and the second shaft 11a is vertically intersected and the third shaft 12a is slidably connected to the first shaft 10a through a slot 14a, therefore, the practicing device can be adjusted for different users. The first shaft 10a and the third shaft 12a are also vertically intersected such that the practicing device can divide the ground, over which the practicing device is placed, into multiple regions. The use can locate the swing position thereof and the position of the golf ball 15a by those shafts 10a, 11a and 12a. However, even thought with the above-mentioned practicing device, the user finds it hard to locate the point for standing and to locate the golf ball to a specific point.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: